


Please Remember, You Are Loved

by thedoctormollywinchester



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Low Self-Esteem, Sam Dean and Cas are loving towards the reader, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctormollywinchester/pseuds/thedoctormollywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean reading your journal which is filled with suicidal and depressed thoughts so he, Sam, and Castiel try to not make you feel worthless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Remember, You Are Loved

Dean put the book down eventually, tears leaking out of his eyes. The things he had just read in your journal were horrible. He hadn’t meant to read it, he thought it was just another research book. He opened it up and started to read before he quickly realized that it was your journal. He was about to put it down but his eyes caught a sentence that made him stop cold.

“I don’t feel like living anymore.”

He resumed reading the book, his heart breaking as he read more and more.

“I’m so worthless. Why do the guys even put up with me?” “I’m just holding them back.” “Sometimes I feel like I should just kill myself. After all, I’m just a piece of crap. Sure the boys might miss me at at first, but they’ll get over it.”

He put the book down. He had to prove to you that you weren’t any of those horrible things that you thought that you were. Hell, you were the best thing to happen to him, Sam, and Cas. Your sweet smile brightened up any room that you went into. It was almost impossible to not be happy whenever you were there, your bright eyes sparkling as you laughed at his jokes, and the way you teased Sam about him needing a haircut. You even broke through Castiel’s more stiff exterior and actually made the angel LAUGH. He never would have guessed that you were feeling this way But he knew one thing. He, Sam and Cas would treat you like the princess you were from now on. He needed to make sure that you knew that you were so loved by them.

*time skip* 

He had told Sam and Cas about your journal and they were both shocked and sad. They had no idea how someone as special as you could ever feel like you didn’t matter. They all agreed to start treating you like you should be. You were so amazing, without you they probably would have gone off the deep end a long time ago.

You were kind of surprised at how the boys had been acting lately. It seemed like they were trying to pamper you every minute of every day. They made you breakfast (which actually didn’t taste that bad. Who knew that Dean was such a good cook?), and they would actually pick up their stuff. But when you came back to the bunker one day after going shopping for groceries and found a dozen red roses on the table you knew something was up. You called the guys in and asked them somewhat sternly, “All right guys, what’s going on?”

They all looked at each other kind of sheepishly and Sam asked “What do you mean (Y/N)?” You looked at him in exasperation. “I mean all of THIS”, you said gesturing to the roses on the table. “What been going on these days with you guys? First the breakfast, actually picking up your crap around the house and now flowers?”

Castiel piped up, “We want you to feel like the wonderful person that you are. You are so special to all of us and we want you to know that you are not worthless in any way.”

Your eyes widened in astonishment. That was something you had written about in your journal. You felt like you were worthless and not important at all. You turned towards Dean who was the only one who hadn’t said anything yet.

“Dean? What’s this about?”

He looked at you and said, “I’m sorry (Y/N). I read your journal and couldn’t believe what I had read. You are so special to all of us and -”

“You READ my JOURNAL?!” You yelled at him. “Dean that- that’s private. You weren’t supposed to know about any of that.” Tears were now coming out of your eyes. Great. Now the guys knew how you felt and would pity you. They probably thought you were a weak, stupid idiot who couldn’t get a grip on life.

“I’m sorry (Y/N) I didn’t know it was your journal at first. I thought it was just another research book. But then I saw what it was and I couldn’t stop. Why didn’t you tell us? We could have been helping you this whole time.”

“Because it’s stupid, Dean! And it’s true! I don’t matter at all. All of you guys would be better of without me anyways. It’s not like I add anything to the team.” Tears were now pouring out of your eyes and dripping down your face. You wiped at them angrily, ashamed that the boys were seeing you cry. You had to keep it inside. Not let anyone know how you felt and just move on. They weren’t supposed to see you like this.

Dean crossed the room quickly and took you into his arms. You stiffened your body but he still held onto you, slowly rubbing your back as you sobbed into his shoulder. “(Y/N) we would be LOST without you. You’re so much better than the rest of us. For one thing, you’re a huge addition to the team. You save lives. That’s a wonderful amazing thing. People are alive because of you. And you’ve saved our lives more times than we can count. Why just last week you saved me on that wendigo hunt. And you are such an wonderful, sweet person. I don’t know how you put up with us sometimes.”

“Dean’s right (Y/N).” Sam said as he joined you. “I don’t know how you deal with it sometimes. But we’re here to help you. Whenever, wherever, whatever. We’re here for you anytime you need us. And even when you feel like you don’t." 

"I agree, (Y/N).” Cas said as he went up too. “Your soul is so precious and beautiful. I can see it remember? And it’s the most pure, shining light that I’ve ever seen. We all love you so very much.”

You sniffled as the tears still flowed down your face. Sam and Cas joined in the hug with you and Dean so that you were cocooned in a giant embrace on all sides. You were protected, even loved and the thought made you smile.

“I love you guys too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of @imaginingsupernatural 's imagine post on Tumblr. The words in the summary belong to that account but the story belongs to me.


End file.
